


Overthinking

by Ben_and_Jensentrash



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Michael De Santa - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Crime, Death, F/M, Fights, Heist, Hotels, Love, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_and_Jensentrash/pseuds/Ben_and_Jensentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member is introduced to the group for the heist. She's been friends with Franklin since high school but for the past three years they didn't speak. She madly falls in love with someone but knows it will never work. Her life becomes extremely confusing and hard after spending a few nights with her crush. Will she tell him her feelings? Will it work?  All these questions and more are answered within the story.</p><p>This is also available on wattpad...My username is arcticbeast99</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is just a short prologue to set the scene I promise it does get more intense and more interesting.

Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just moved back to Los santos. I left for a couple of years and went to England I loved it their but it didn't feel like home. I bought a apartment close to the beach. So I decided to go down there to relax after the stressful and expensive relocation.

Shortly after I got to the beach I stood looking over the safety barrier at the calm ocean. When suddenly I jumped out of my skin when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed, then I heard the calm voice say "Chill dawg, it's just me." I replied with relief "Fuck Franklin, you scared me." I knew it was my old buddy Franklin because he used to always do that to me in high school. "So what you doin' back in LS?" Franklin asked. I replied boring him about how I missed LS and just wanted to be back. 

After catching up Franklin invited me to his place. He lives in a beautiful house in Vinewood hills. When we got there he asked me what I was going to do in LS, I told him how I was low on money and needed to find a job fast. This gave him a idea, he remembered how we used to shoplift after school because we were poor. Then he smiled and said:  
"I can help you homie, you know with the money problem."  
"Will you help me get a job?" I cheerfully replied  
"Kind of..."  
"What do you mean kind of?"  
"Well I've got some friends, who can help you get money. If you don't mind getting your hands dirty like old times. You know after school at the shops, stuffing our pockets with chocolate bars ect. Except it will be harder" I agreed I needed money. I knew crime is wrong but people do things to get money. An hour past and it was nearly eight o'clock so I decided to get going. Franklin drove me home I was happy he offered because I didn't exactly remember what street my house was on. As I left his car he said he'll be in touch with me about the 'job' then he added how he might need my help getting his friend out of retirement. That made me question how old these friends of his were but I didn't want to say anything so I just said goodbye and walked towards the large apartment building that I lived in.


	2. Get Ready

Bella's PoV   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5AM  
I woke up to a loud knock on my door. Without thinking in my pyjamas (a basic white T-shirt and really short shorts to sleep in) I walked up to the door and opened it saying "What!" in a annoyed way. " What a way to great a homie Bel." Franklin said while quietly laughing because he knew why I said it. "Sorry Frank, I didn't know it's you. So what's up?" I said in a slightly embarrassed and ashamed way. " we need to go to my homies house and get him out of retirement so we can get the team together." Franklin explained. "Why do you need me then?" I asked hopping he'd leave and let me go back to sleep. "Well we need to give him a reason to come back in to crime and he loves coaching new people in to crime it makes him feel special; like he can still do something with his knowledge of how to be a criminal." I agreed to go with Franklin because his reasons were good, so I told Franklin to get comfy and watch TV or whatever while I have a shower and get ready. 

6 Am  
I came back upstairs and noticed Franklin was asleep on the couch so I decided to wake him up the same way he woke me up. Quietly I walked up to my coffee table and hit it really hard making a loud bang. "Fuck!" Franklin exclaimed loudly when I woke him I just replied "chill dawg, it's just me" mimicking him from the day earlier when he surprised me. I told him I'm ready so we went downstairs. Franklin parked his car in front of the building on a no parking area although about five steps to the right was a parking spot. I thought to myself classic Franklin. It's weird how we haven't seen each other for about 3-4 years because I moved, but it seems like only yesterday we were siting on the beach getting wasted. Since I left I've turned my life around I've been sober for years, well maybe sneaking in a glass or two but what harm is that and I quit smoking I was proud of myself. It was easy to stop doing those things I don't know if it was because I moved and lived a little less stressful life or maybe because my new friends didn't do those things. But nevertheless I was back in LS and knew I'm not going to be a drinker or a smoker again.We got in Franklin's car and the thoughts stopped I was excited to meet his friend even though he was probably old and horrible. 

We drove down the street I admired the palm trees and the sun hitting my face, I missed it when I was in England sometimes it be nice but it wouldn't last. we drove up to ammu-nation Franklin and I went inside and he told me to pick a pistol. I told him I was saving money while I find a job. "I'll buy it." He explained I was so happy I hugged him and choose a gun. We got back in the car and Franklin said "Off to our original destination." His voice sounded happy. "So your going to go to his house and ask him to quit retirement?" I asked "Nah homie, we're gonna hang, u alright with that?"   
"I guess"  
"Don't worry dawg, it'll be cool"  
"I just find it awkward we're going to hang with someone who I don't even know."  
"You'll get along, he's cool."   
"Alright." I replied, I still felt awkward about it but thought maybe Franks right we could get along straight away. "We're about a minute away." Franklin said in a exited voice.


	3. Those Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally meets the retired criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters have been short but I wanted to split it up a bit originally chapter 2 and 3 used to be together but I didn't like them together. Hope you like it so far I'm trying to post every week or two weeks.  
> Please leave comments with likes and dislikes and kudos if you like it,  
> Thanks.

Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
7am  
So we finally got here although it's only a ten minute drive from my house the stop we took made it take longer. I saw the magnificent large house. The gate opened automatically and we drove onto the drive way. We got out the car and walked up to the beautiful green mosaic like glass door. Franklin knocked once and opened the door as if he lived there. I hesitated to come in then Franklin gestured for me to come in. I walked behind Franklin because I wasn't confident being in someone's house without them knowing. We walked into the living room and on the couch was the person we came looking for. "Mike" Franklin said. The man turned around and said "Hey Franklin, what's up?" Like he didn't care we just walked into his house uninvited. "Oh I. Just wanna hang with you dawg, You free?" Franklin said to Michael. Michael replied "Yeah I guess so." He answered looking around at his living room. Obviously he didn't notice me standing in the corner of the room. Franklin looked at me and said " Hey Mikey I bought a friend. She just came back in town she's basically new in town" then he gestured at me. I decided to walk up and offer my hand to shake and said. "Hi I'm Bella." He responded while shaking me hand "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Michael." I finally saw him properly, he looked about in his mid 40s he had lush black hair. For a second our eyes locked , it must of been a long moment of me staring in to his greyish blue eyes, it just made me feel like I've known him for years . He was wearing a unbuttoned blue shirt over a White t-shirt, creamy brown shorts and flip flops. Oddly I loved his style. Neither of us noticed that we were still holding hands we stopped shaking hands we were just there holding hands. Franklin was the one who broke us up by clapping his hands and saying "Shall we go?" So both of us just let go and looked the other way.

We got into Franklin's car, Franklin was driving, Michael was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. "So where should we go?" Franklin said to Michael "I don't know where'd you want to go F?" Michael answered during which I looked in the mirror and was able to see a part of Michele's jet black hair and his charming right eye. They decided that we go to the pier. Michael did seem as excited as Franklin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michele's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So me F and Bella where all together to the pier. I felt weird around Bella, when I first saw her our eyes locked I looked into her dreamy light blue eyes and .... Fuck Michael your married with two kids your marriage is starting to repair it self you can't start fancying a stranger you just met because your eyes met Michael you have TWO kids with your wife!!! 

After the pier we got hungry and went to the clucking bell. Bella offered for us to go to her apartment to eat seeing that we used the drive threw, we agreed. She lived around Prosperity street, her flat was beautiful. There Franklin told me about if I'd be alright with me leaving retirement so we can help Bella with her money shortage. My mind told me go on, go on, its her she's charming, look at her long flowing blonde hair and her.... Shut up Michael! My conscious shouted at me. I said to Franklin "I suppose I can take a day or two off, I've been kind of bored." Franklin's phone started vibrating he picked up and answered it after a while of talking he said he had to leave and he apologises but it's something to do with Chop (his dog). So it was me and Bella, it started awkwardly but then we started to talk an talk. We liked so many of the same things, we could talk easily for 10 more hours but I noticed it was 22:00 and I left the house with Franklin and Bella around 7:00. I told Bella I'm sorry but it's getting late and I needed to get home. 

In the taxi all I could think about was Bella, Bella, Bella. She was stuck in my head. I learned she likes old movies nearly as much as I do. She also quotes movies like me. When I said I know Solomon Richards she was shocked and jealous. Then she asked is my surname De Santa I said yes and she was like the Michael De Santa who was the producer in Meltdown I said yes. I didn't tell her how happy I was she watched it and recognised me from it! Even Amanda hasn't seen the whole movie. I promised Bella that one day I'll get her to meet Solomon. 

There I was my house. Coming back to reality of having kids and a wife. Leaving my stupid teenage brain that will has a crush on a person that I shouldn't have a crush on. I don't know why I did it but I even exchanged phone numbers with Bella I don't know what I was thinking, she's just a kid I met. She's younger than Franklin. I was behaving like a 18 year old trying to pick up someone way out of his league. I didn't even drink alcohol today, but I was still behaving stupidly. As I walked through the door my phone vibrated in my pocket...


	4. Hitting and Meeting

Michael's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8:20 PM 

I took my phone and answered it without checking who it was. It was Bella I was happy to hear her voice again although I just saw her. She started the conversation:  
"Hey Michael sorry to bother you but you left your sunglasses here."

"Shit." I said under my breath they were my favourite sun glasses.  
"Could I pick them up tomorrow?" I asked I really couldn't be asked to drive to her house I just took a taxi home. 

"Yeah sure." Bella replied.

I went upstairs to my room, put my phone on charge, got changed and fell face first on to my bed. Amanda was downstairs watching TV it was only ten something but I was extremely tired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
11 pm

For the past hour I've been thinking about Michael. I can't stop! I think about his loving smile, his humour, jokes and attitude to life. I loved everything about him; the story's about his life before LS were so interesting I could sit for hours listening him going on and on. I knew he was older then me, but it didn't bother me I was extremely attracted to him unlike I've ever been to someone before. The worst thing was he had a wife, and two kids. I couldn't try to break a family up just because of my feelings. Michael did tell me about how his wife cheated on him, multiple times. But I could tell he still was madly in love with Amanda his wife. These thoughts went on and on in my head like a endless river of Michael thoughts. I decided to try get some sleep and fell asleep about 1 am.

7 am  
Again I woke up to a loud knock on my door but this time a bit softer like someone strong was knocking and not trying to be loud. Without thinking in the same pyjamas as yesterday I walked up to the door and opened it saying  
" Franklin this early again, why can't you sleep like the rest of the world?" I didn't notice that Franklin wasn't the one behind the door until Michael spoke

" I didn't know I look like Franklin." Michael said with a slight laugh. 

"Oh my god, Michael sorry I just woke up and I didn't know it was you" I apologised while walking over to my small coffee table, I picked up Michael's sun glasses and handed them back to him. 

"Thank you" he said as I handed his sun glasses to him.

"No problem" 

" I like your new style" he said smiling and snickering to himself.

"Thank you." I replied in a sarcastic tone. However to be honest I loved his little jokes.

"Hey umm Bella do you want umm hang out later?" Michael asked nervously

"Umm...Yeah I'd love that." I replied cheerfully. 

"See you at ten? On the pier?" Michael slowly asked. 

"Ok." I simply replied.

After that Michael left. I decided to get ready although I had a lot of time left. I was actually excited to spend time in Los Santos without Franklin and not by myself. I promised myself I'd text my friends or at least post on life invader that I'm back. But since I met Michael I forgot about everything I was meant to do. The only people who know I'm back are Franklin and Imi my best friend from my first high school who I'm really close with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9:45 am  
Since I left Bella's house I've been waiting at the pier, I wasn't bothered to go home and probably see my family fight. Again. I was still wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves  rolled half way up and buttoned 3/4 up. Underneath I had a White t-shirt. I put on some basic jeans and some basic shoes. I didn't want to overdress or underdress I don't know why I was so bothered about my outfit. After admiring the sea for a while I noticed Bella approaching.  
"You look nice. I see you choose a different style." I told Bella when she came. She wore a off shoulder top with a dream catcher at the front and a pair of grey leggings with skate shoes. She looked really nice in her outfit. 

"Thanks you, you look cool." She replied to my comment. 

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know, it was your idea to hang out I thought you might have something planned." Bella replied. The truth was I did have something planned, I had a million things planned, while I was waiting for Bella I thought what we can do but when she came everything just flew out of my head. I looked around and pointed at the tennis courts on the left of us they were about a mile away." Why don't we play tennis?" I asked Bella 

"sounds like a plan..." She replied smiling "...but I do have a mean backhand so beware." She continued 

"I might look old, but I can play I tell you." 

"We'll see about that." 

"What you don't believe me? I have a tennis court in my garden."

"I believe you Mikey, but you still have to prove it." That was the first time she called me 'Mikey' it made me smile. I'm not quite sure why her not using my full name meant so much to me. 

We slowly made our way down the steps and reached the beach. "Hey, race ya!" Bella said and ran without waiting for a reply. I jumped into a sprint and ran after her. She reached the courts first but just by seconds, we were both exhausted when we got there. "So let's play!" I said while gasping for air. We played one set and Bella won. As we walked back to the pier my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Franklin I told Bella sorry but I have to take this.

"Hi Franklin"

"Hey dawg, I've called Lester and Trevor we're meeting at one in Lester's factory's that cool with you?"

"Yeah sounds good." 

"Great homie now I just got to call Bella."

"Actually she's here with me if you want to speak to her."

"What?..I mean Nah dawg just tell her the plan ok?"

"Ok"

Franklin ended the call. I told Bella the plan as we walked towards the pier.

1 PM  
Bella and I both came in my car because I parked it on the pier, so it was just easy that way. We made our way into Lester's factory. Everyone was already here. "Hey guys meet Bella." I said to Trevor and Lester. "Hi" Bella said then Trevor walked up to her kissed her wrist and said in a mix of fake French and Spanish accent. "Hello Bella, I'm senior Trevor." "Nice to meet you." Bella replied, You could see Trevor made her uncomfortable like he makes everyone. I gave Trevor a look that said back off. He just pointed at his ring finger and mouthed you're married when Bella wasn't looking. Lester told us the plan it seemed pretty simple. After we all went to Franklin's place except Lester. At one moment Trevor told me he wants to speak in private with me so we went onto the balcony.  
"What was that look in the factory for, Mikey?"

"For you to leave her alone"

"You're married, sugar tits."

"I know. And I told you not to call me that."

"So stop getting in my way sugar tits."

" I'm serious stop fucking calling me that!"

"Why do you care about that girl some much Mike?"

"Because she's a nice person T and I don't want her to end up with a psychopath."

"Like your any fucking better you worthless piece of shit."

"I'm not better I admit it. Just cool down T ok?"

"Fuck you. You're like every other asshole. You made a bit of money, and you became a turd."

"I've got news for you, I was always a turd."

"No! You weren't, man, you were something, but now, man, yeah, you're like this place, you're shell."

"Go fuck yourself T. Are you some kind of pure, morally justifiable asshole? What, because you're... You're totally psychotic, somehow it's okay?"

"I'm honest, alright? You're the hypocrite Mikey."

"Oh, yeah, you're a fucking hero. So far above it all."

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm not above ripping open your fucking chest to see what's replaced your heart!"

"Rip it open, see what's there, baby, 'cause I'm ready!" I shouted before Trevor punched me straight in the stomach. "Shit." I moaned falling down on the ground while Trevor looked down on me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was talking with Franklin until I noticed on the other side of the glass on the balcony Michael was on the floor. I rushed out to help him. "Michael? Michael are you alright?"  
I quickly said to Michael while my heart was beating faster then ever. "Just getting old and can't take a punch as well as I used to." Michael replied with a small smile. I helped him up and told him he should go home now. I drove although he protested. After we got to his house I parked his car and said goodbye. Michael gave me $100 for the taxi home I told him it was too much, but he told me to keep it because it caused him too much pain to take his wallet back out and give me less. I knew he was joking, he could make anything into a joke (in a good way). When I got home it was 22:00 and I decided to go to sleep but yet again the river of Michael thoughts went through my head. Michael this, Michael that I couldn't stop thinking about him. When I closed my eyes I could picture his face. I still couldn't believe it was the Michael De Santa who was the producer in meltdown. Finally I was able to fall asleep although Michael was still in my dreams. I knew this was serious. I knew I was falling for a guy I just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sort out when I update...Lets Just say that I will post a chapter every Tuesday unless I post it earlier. So next update will be on Tuesday. Love you readers.


	5. The Last Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring briefing about the heist...but then there’s the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,   
> This was quite a short filler chapter, the next chapter is nearly finished I'll post it in under a week. I'd like to thank you guys for all the kudos it really means a lot to me because it's my first fan fiction and you give me the inspiration to keep writing.

Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
11 am   
One week before heist  
I was in Lester's factory. I sat on a couch next to Franklin, opposite me on a couch alone sat Trevor and Lester was in his wheelchair next to the window.Franklin,Trevor and I kept talking and talking. In the past week I spent some time with Michael, Trevor and Franklin so I started to become good friends with them. I finally understood why someone so smart and awesome like Michael would be friends with someone like, well...  
Trevor.   
Trevor was actually a pretty ok person when you ignore the creepy and insane part of him. We talked until Michael finally arrived. 

"You're late Porkchop!" Trevor greeted Michael. 

"You know what fuck you Trevor." Michael replied.

"No fuck you Michael." Trevor replied. 

This went on for a while until Lester said "For a couple of mid-west stick-up artists, you guys sure have become a pair of whiny, west coast DOUCHEBAGS!"

Franklin: "What the fuck is wrong with the west coast?"

Lester Crest: "Oh, nothing. I love it here. Everyone's so numbed by the sun that if you use a three-syllable word, they think you're a professor."

Franklin: "Man, fuck you."

Trevor Philips: [yelling] "Yeah, fuck you, you high and mighty weasel! And you don't talk down to these fucking idiots!"

Michael De Santa: "Hey! Leave Lester alone."

Trevor Philips: "Oh, oh you and Lester together? Oh now that makes fucking sense!"

Franklin: "Oh for fuck's sake, man. You all are assholes. Man, I gotta go calm down, homey. This shit was real illuminating." Then Franklin began to walk away.

Michael De Santa: "Franklin, I'm sorry. Come on back, we'll have a beer or something later." Michael offering alcohol ended the fight. During which I sat quietly in the corner of the room. After that Michael sat down next to me and we listed to Lester explain what we're going to do during the heist and Lester made it clear none of us should meet for the next week. Half way through Lester's extremely boring lecture on crime Michael whispered to me "I'm sorry for that fight. I know it might of made you feel awkward. There's a lot of unsolved issues between me and T." "It's ok." I simply replied. Then we sat in silence until the meeting finished and Michael simply said "See you in a week everyone."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9 PM  
So I drove to pick up Franklin and we went for that beer I promised him. Out of all the bars in the city I choose Bahama Mamas. I don't know why, I just felt like going there. I'm not sure if it wasn't because Bella's apartment was literally on the other side of the road, so maybe we could bump into her while we were there. I really didn't feel like hanging out with Franklin I just wanted to go home watch a movie and think. 

10:35 PM  
We spent over a hour at Bahama Mamas and then I drove Franklin to his house. When I came home I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Amanda came downstairs sat down next to me and hugged my side.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted her 

"You look happy Michael." She replied. 

"I'm relaxed, that's all. How are you?" 

" I'm fine. I've been thinking about getting a job."

"But we've got money. And Jimmy's getting a job so we won't have to support him so there will be even more money for us."

"I don't want a job for the money. I wanted a job for me, I want to do something Michael. Something good."

"So what job you thinking of?"

"I don't know maybe becoming a yoga instructor..."

"[sarcastically] the town doesn't have enough of those."

"..Or maybe a tennis coach..."

"[sarcastically] even better."

"...For the homeless."

"That sounds more original."

"Or maybe for the rich."

"That sounds more like you."  
After Amanda went upstairs to bed while I stayed downstairs and started to watch Shoulder of Orion 2 until I fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another message from me c: if you guys want to read a great Michael fan fic check out Million Dollar Man by @Oscurita she's a great writer I wish my chapters were as long and detailed as hers I love reading her work so check it out c:


	6. A Hard Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is late and I'm sorry but I've been really ill but as a sorry this is a double update.

Michael's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So it was Wednesday I've spent the last two days sitting around the heist is on Tuesday next week. During the past two days I tried hanging out with Amanda but now she's got her 'job' as a yoga and tennis instructor she's super busy (I was surprised she found a job in one night) . Whenever I call her and ask if she wants to hang, she says stuff like " if you want to spy on me at least hire a private detective." I thought things were getting better between us but it looks like they're getting worse again.

Thursday   
OK that's it I'm mad! I knew Amanda was using our tennis court to teach a lesson. However when I went upstairs to my bedroom for a nap I didn't expect her and him to be using my bed! "Amanda!" I shouted with rage "...How could you?" I carried on shouting. 

"Um. S s s sir? I.. I .. I just want to..." The guy stuttered but was interrupted. 

" You should shut the fuck up if you want to live!" I snapped. "Now I want you to go in to my wardrobe and wait for me and my wife to have a private chat!" I tried gently speaking but it still sounded like I wants to kill him.  
" M m m m m me?"the man stuttered again from shear fear.   
"Yes you. Or did anyone else sleep with my wife?" The man just ran as quickly as possible into my walk-in wardrobe. I closed the door and put a chair up in front of it just in case.   
Amanda: "Michael-"

Michael: "What the fuck Amanda? I thought we said no hookers, no strippers and no cheating!"

Amanda: "I know I'm sorry Michael I really am." Said with tears in her eyes.

Michael: " Just tell me one thing, was this the only time since our deal?

Amanda: "only once."

Michael: "Bullshit!"

Amanda: " OK, it's happened a few times. But I really am sorry."

Michael: "I want a divorce!"

Amanda: "What? No! Please no Michael! No!"

Michael: "Well what should I do? You've cheated on me, you've lied to me. I trusted you Amanda. But I can't trust you."

Amanda: you think you're perfect but your not. You cheat, you lie, you're a fucking criminal Michael!"

Michael: " I know I'm not perfect. Or the best husband but since we made the deal I haven't ever cheated on you or even stepped inside a strip club; and you know what this sexy hooker came up to me when I was walking to my car from the movie set yesterday and started to offer her services to me and I just showed my ring finger to her and said 'happily married ' however now I realise I lied to that hooker."

Amanda: "sorry Michael what can I do so you forgive me?"

Michael: "Sign the divorce papers." 

After that we didn't say a word to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. I won't normally add the day but because this is a lead up to heist day (Tuesday) it makes it more obvious how far apart these events are. Anyway do you like the story so far? Any ideas of things I should add? please leave comments with likes and dislikes I will read them and try to improve.


	7. Real Criminals

Bella's PoV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the day. My first proper Heist! I knew it wasn't anything too big, but I still was scared and anxious. We were going to rob a jewellery store which Michael and Franklin robbed before, but they were certain they could do it again without being caught. I put on my baggy blue jean like shirt that had the colour blue get lighter the lower down it went also the sleeves were rolled up 3/4 of the way. I had skinny black jeans on and some black skater shoes. Lester told us to wear normal clothes, I don't know why I was bothered about my outfit because I was going to get changed in to my Heist clothes later. I got in my car and drove to Lester's factory I was the first one their even Lester wasn't their yet so I waited in my car. Then I saw a black car pull up next to mine. At first I thought it was Lester, however Michael stepped out the car. He walked over to my car and gently knocked on the driver door. I opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey Michael you're here early."

"I know I didn't want to be late and start a fight." he told me. 

"Are you as scared as I am?" I asked Michael.

"Nope. Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be okay. Anyway are you ready to become a real criminal?" Michael said calmly using the nickname he and Trevor used for nearly every female including me. 

"No I'm not, I'm so scared. Why are you so calm about this?" I continued questioning Michael.

"I'm used to things like this. Give it some time and you will be two." Michael said with a small smile that always made me happy for no reason. 

"Ok then. But I will never be like you a criminal mastermind." I said with a small laugh as I said criminal mastermind. Then I realised Michael was still standing outside leaning on my car door. I got so into our conversation that I didn't even notice. I decided to ask him if he wants to sit down in my car, he did and then we talked until another car pulled up next to us. This time it was Lester, he opened the factory and we went upstairs. That's when I noticed that Michael was wearing a dark blue jean shirt with the top fey buttons undone revealing a white t-shirt. He also had his sleeves rolled up and black jeans. I thought how weird it was that we wore really similar outfits. 

After we got inside me and Michael went to get changed into our heist clothes in the bathroom. Not at the same time obviously. After we got changed we sat on our phones not saying a word, waiting for the others to arrive. When everyone was ready we listened to Lester to go over the plan again. Then we were ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was very short but I just wanted to have this little section before the heist separate to the heist. If you haven't noticed I like little parts between the characters...I hope you like how how this story is going. Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Want to know what's next? Personally I'm really excited for chapter 10 or 11 haven't written it yet but I have it all planned out and it's a really important chapter for Bella and Michael.


	8. This Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this update is so late. My personal life has been hectic, my academic life is requiring a lot of time (decreasing time for me to write), my boyfriend and I broke up so I didn't feel like writing. However I promise I will write no matter what (unless it becomes physically impossible) and if I do miss deadlines which is every other Tuesday remember I have not given up on the book but just don't have time to write and/or post. Thanks for reading.

Bella's PoV

~~~~~~~~~~

We walked down the stairs to the van I was really scared and didn't know what to expect. "Ok people its initials from now on!" Michael told us. The plan was simple everything was just like they did it the first time except this time me and Trevor were part of it. I walked down to the car and we got in the back of the van we were using. I felt like my hands were shaking but when I looked at them they weren't. 

"Don't worry Baby girl, it will be alright." Michael says trying to comfort me. Do I have a new nick name? why did he call me that? I thought to myself. I sat in the van between Michael and Trevor. When Lester told us through the head piece that we were about two minutes away. 

"Better not die this time M!" Trevor said with a harsh tone to annoy Michael. 

"Just don't. OK? I..I don't want to hear about death right now ok T?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry B, he's just trying to be funny." Michael said with his hand on my shoulder and pulling me in to comfort me. It made me feel better, I was really stressed but when the smell of Michael's cologne overwhelmed me, I forgot all about how this heist can fail and what would happen to us if it did. Trevor looked at me and Michael and says. "Ok I'm sorry B. I didn't mean to upset you, but it's time to break this... thing...between you two up. F is in position." 

"Ok T." Michael simply said while I sat up properly. I didn't want to stop leaning on Michael I really felt like I could stay there forever......STOP no don't do this to your self. He's married Bella. 

"Ok, here we go!" Michael said bringing me back from my own world of Michael thoughts. I stood up with my gun in my hand and wearing my pest control jump suite that looked horrible. We ran in to the jewellery store going round the bodies of the unconscious people. We smashed the glass with our guns and grabbed the jewellery stuffing it into our bags. I felt under so much pressure and was scared that the people will wake up and call the police. We got out and got on the bikes Franklin got ready for us. we drove off down the route we planned out. 

"Wooohooo! We got away with no heat! yes! Wooho!" Michael screamed into his head piece like a little boy that just got a new toy. We got to Lester's factory parked the bikes round back went upstairs and we were all happy. We all got back in our clothes and Lester turned on the news. ".... The L.S.P.D are now searching Los Santos for the Criminals. They will not stop until they find them. The witnesses all say that they blacked out just befor-" And after hearing this Lester turned the TV off.

"Okay you know what this means. All of you go home and pack your bags you're going on holiday for a week." Lester told us casually like this was nothing. 

" A week?!?" I questioned.

"Yes. What's the problem?" Lester replied. 

"They just said that they wont stop until they find us!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright you don't have to worry Bell, they'll give up after about three days or so." Michael told me, I trusted him and knew that he wouldn't lie to me.

"Ok." I simply replied looking down at the floor. We walked out the building and before we got into our cars Michael shouted "I'll pick you all up soon." And we all replied saying ok and got in to our cars and drove off.

I got home and straight away started packing. I packed some clothes, a phone charger, makeup and stuff like that. All of a sudden when I was struggling to close my hand luggage sized suite case ( I didn't want to have a big bag so that I don't take up all of the trunk) I heard a loud knock on my door. I ran upstairs to answer the door. As I expected it was Michael.

"Hey Mikey, I'll get my bag and we can get going." I quickly greeted Michael stepped in closing the door while I was already half way down the stairs.

"It's alright, I came for you first in case you take longer and to be honest I want to spend as least time as I can with Trevor. And Franklin moans nearly as much as Trevor so I don't want to listen to 'your taking too long crap' and shit like that." Michael said leaning over the bannister looking down at me on the stairs. I ran downstairs to carry on fighting with my suit case. I must of been taking ages because Michael came down to check if everything is ok.

" You ok Bell?" Michael simply asked. I was still trying to close my suit case.

"Yeah, I've just been fighting with this stupid bag since you came." I said with a hint of frustration. 

"Aww babe, you should of asked me to help straight away." he said while starting to close my bag.

"Michael can I ask you a question?" I shyly said. 

"You just did." Michael said with a smile.

"You know what I mean." I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Yeah go on," He said while concentrating at the zipper on the suit case.

"Why do you..umm.. call me baby girl." I questioned. 

"Ehhh I don't know Bell.. I Just do. I don't pay attention to what I say and I give people nicknames just because. Do you mind?" He questioned.

"No..No..No I don't mind in anyway. To be honest it makes me feel like a part of the group." I said with a smile. 

"That's good." He said still concentrating on the suitcase.

"There! "He said with a smile when he finally managed to shut the bag. 

"Wow! You did it." I said with a surprised facial expression. 

"I do have a teen age daughter." he said with a smile. we carried on talking going to the car and getting in we drove and picked the others up. Franklin and Trevor sat in the back while I sat next to Michael at the front.

During the car ride a lot of things happened:

*Trevor complained.

*Franklin complained.

*Trevor and Michael had a fight again.

*I fell asleep.

*Michael complained about the traffic.

*I fell asleep again.

 

*And more.

 

Finally I heard a gentle voice. "Bell we're here. c'mon baby girl wake up." It was Michael trying to wake me up. After we got out the car with our baggage. Michael offered to carry my suit case I said he didn't have to but he insisted. Then I heard Trevor mumble something under his breath. "What's that T?" Michael asked Trevor. "Nothing." He simply replied. We walked in to reception to get our rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this please leave a kudos and comment. C: thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers someone new will be introduced...do You know who it is? Please leave a kudos and comment if you like it


End file.
